


Halloween 2012

by sra_danvers



Series: Halloween [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Actualización anual, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se ha adaptado a ese nuevo universo. Solo le falta una cosa para ser completamente feliz. ¿La magia de Halloween podrá ayudarle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Gracias por acompañarme un año más en esta locura.  
> Gracias a nai por su expectación, me ha animado mucho.  
> Gracias a Randa1 por esa cuenta atrás, lo que me reí ayer…  
> Lyra_nude, tienes el copyright de esta frase * ^^ Besos amor.  
> Maye, esto va para ti. Cuando leas lo entenderás. Gracias por todas esas noches y las que vendrán. Te quiero.

Ese año en el laboratorio de la mazmorra de la mansión Malfoy no había ingrediente alguno girando en el frío caldero en desuso.

En el oscuro habitáculo un hombre de cabello claro le daba la espalda, centrando su atención en la estantería que almacenaba las memorias de antiguos viajes temporales.

Nadie entraría por esa puerta inter-dimensional como él lo había hecho el año anterior, si podía remediarlo. Ninguna copia de sí mismo que pudiera arrebatarle el espacio que había logrado conquistar ese año.

Draco chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes. No que hubiese logrado la conquista que más ansiaba. Recordaba que hacía justo trescientos sesenta y cinco días había renegado de su propio nombre si no lograba calentar la cama de Harry Potter antes de esa misma fecha. Pues bien, parecía que esos recuerdos brumosos tenían más derecho a llamarse Draco Malfoy que él, porque no había conseguido lo que tan fácilmente se había jactado de poder alcanzar.

Harry se había convertido en un extraordinario compañero de lucha, como no había tenido otro. Experimentado, valiente, capaz. En casa; un compañero entusiasta y generoso, un padre ejemplar, admirado por sus propios progenitores. Conocerle estaba siendo un goce lleno de sorpresas. Enamorarse de él un sinfín de sinsabores. Un sentimiento completamente puro, para nada corrompido por el recuerdo de Harry Dursley. En comparación a Potter su antiguo amante palidecía y se desinflaba como lo había hecho su propio recuerdo.

Por eso le dolía tanto que Harry no hubiera olvidado a su Draco.

Sabía que le respetaba, como soldado y como hombre. Le había sorprendido mirándole en ocasiones en las que era evidente que no estaba recordando a su esposo, más dulce y displicente de lo que él era. Habían compartido suficientes veladas en agradable comodidad como para separar el difuso recuerdo del uno, de la real presencia del otro. Y aún así, cuando intentaba dar un paso, robar una caricia, intentar respirar una exhalación robada… esa comodidad se transformaba en disgusto y culpabilidad.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que esa noche Harry no parecía estar penando por el fin de sus viajes dimensionales.

Papá… Lucius, le había contado de qué humor solía estar el Halloween de años anteriores. En cambio ese día había sido estupendo. Se habían pasado la tarde paseando con Scorpius por la cercana aldea muggle. Draco les había explicado las extrañas decoraciones que iban viendo, contándoles las costumbres de cada una. Después de acostar al agotado niño de dos años, habían ido a arreglarse. Desgraciadamente, cada uno en sus habitaciones.

Después habían asistido a la fiesta de Samhain que daba Narcisa, la primera a la que Draco asistía _oficialmente_. A parte del círculo interno del Lord, nadie en el mundo Mágico sabía de ese milagro. Los Malfoy habían decidido no dar más explicaciones y hacer suponer a todos que de algún modo Voldemort tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Thomas Riddle sabía cómo manipular su leyenda. Narcisa y Lucius habían accedido decididos a que _ese _Draco tomara legalmente el lugar que se había ganado con su fuerte y templado carácter. El propio interesado deseaba realmente asumir ese papel. Aunque únicamente fuera por acercarse un paso más al que entonces se suponía era su pareja.__

__A Harry, como siempre, poco le importaba lo que pensara la gente. Él sabía que no era su esposo, y eso era lo único que le incumbía. Aunque a veces ese hombre de otro tiempo le hiciera temblar como lo había hecho su querido Draco…_ _

____

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Harry estaba al otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio. Era irónico que esa noche no hubiera planeado por una vez visitarlo, y lo fuera a hacer en busca de Draco. No el Draco que siempre acostumbraba a buscar ahí, claro.

El Draco que buscaba se había hecho un hueco en su corazón, aunque no quisiese admitirlo aún. Era demasiado diferente a su esposo perdido como para disfrazar ese sentimiento de melancolía. Se sentía mal teniendo esas sensaciones; deseo y amor. Por ello rechazaba cada avance, a pesar de que esos gestos habían cambiado y ya no eran tan demandantes o violentos como la primera vez, hacía ya un año de eso.

Un año ya. El Draco de aquella otra realidad había resultado ser un valioso recurso para Voldemort, y por extensión para él también. Su experiencia como soldado les había dado geniales ideas que ellos, después de años de lucha, aún no habían tenido. Había aportado también su propia visión de los muggles, de la que habían aprendido a desconfiar y a proteger más su mundo de esa posible amenaza.

Y todo ello sin desbancarle, como había temido en un principio. Él seguía siendo el segundo al mando, la mano derecha del Lord. Draco se había hecho un sitio a su lado con sus propios méritos y talentos. Con la familia había sido igual. Narcisa y Lucius le adoraban, en él habían recuperado al hijo perdido durante tantos años. Pero eso no había menoscabado su lugar como hijo adoptivo. Él seguía siendo el padre de su nieto, que a su vez era la alegría de la mansión. Y Scorpius mismo había ganado con la presencia de ese hombre. En cierto modo Draco había acabado con el ambiente de melancolía que flotaba siempre alrededor de Harry, y eso un niño lo intuía espontáneamente. Además que un adulto más revoloteara a su alrededor le hacía feliz, sobre todo uno con ese rostro que en su interior se le hacía tan cálidamente acogedor.

Ahora Harry tenía miedo de perder lo que había temido aceptar. Porque su temor en ese momento era que Draco estuviera en ese laboratorio para buscar algún modo de volver a su tiempo, o incluso de escapar a otro. Otro donde no tuviera a un aguafiestas al lado rechazándole cada día.

Decidido, entró abriendo la puerta de golpe, sin avisar. Al ver a Draco en el mismo punto en el que, según le había contado, se habría abierto el portal el año anterior, creyó confirmadas sus sospechas. Quería escapar de su lado.

— ¿Ya te has aburrido de tantas presentaciones? —ofreció, esquivando lo que sospechaba.

— Desde la primera. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguien te ha preguntado por mi extraña aparición?

— Nadie se ha atrevido. Bueno, solo uno. No volverá a pisar la mansión.

— Dime que no te lo has cargado —comentó Draco, con un punto de humor ácido que delataba que no se hubiera horrorizado si así hubiera sido.

— No. No hoy. Pero será el último error que cometa —expuso con voz firme y cruel.

— No creo que vuelva a hablarte nunca más. Realmente das miedo cuando te pones así —dijo con admiración, dando un paso hacia él, demostrándole que no tenía miedo, nunca de él.

Le tomó por la túnica, fingiendo componerla, y le atrajo hacia él para mirar esos ojos verdes de cerca, ojos cuya belleza nunca había visto en otro rostro.

Pese a que Harry se obligó a no apartarse, aún temiendo que se le hubiera acabado ya la paciencia, Draco notó esa eterna reticencia y se apartó por sí mismo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó entonces Harry, de pronto irritado al interpretar ese gesto como una despedida. No recibió más respuesta que un encogimiento de hombros, inusual réplica en un hombre usualmente decidido y resuelto—. ¿Te gustaría ver alguna? —ofreció indicando las memorias con un gesto de su cabeza, intentando distraerle con eso.

Draco, avergonzado por haber sido atrapado intentando proteger un lugar que no era suyo, aceptó la propuesta sin dudarlo, incapaz de creer que Harry le hubiera hecho semejante proposición. Sabía lo especial que era ese _altar_ para él. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera a compartir con él el contenido de esas botellitas, las memorias de esos extraños viajes que, no podía negar, siempre le habían fascinado.

— ¿Algún año en especial? —dijo Harry, haciendo un gran gesto circular con el brazo, ofreciéndole cualquier cosa que quisiera.

— Cualquiera menos ese —dijo Draco señalando la redoma donde aparecía una tal Mary Sue. No le costó encontrarla, había memorizado las etiquetas a fuerza de mirarlas con resentimiento—. Relaciones heterosexuales ni con un puntero láser*—dijo, escondiendo sus celos con una capa de humor.

—¿Un putero láser? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

— Un objeto muggle. Esa frase la solía decir Dursley —comentó Draco sin melancolía alguna. Para él Harry Potter había pasado a ser el único Harry que le importaba.

Ajeno a esos pensamientos, el moreno estudió con detenimiento la estantería de redomas. Debía elegir con cuidado. Nada demasiado explícito, se sentiría incomodo al compartir algo así con ese Draco con el que no había compartido más que algunos besos robados. Desgraciadamente, tenía donde escoger. No siempre había podido retozar con la copia de su amor en los universos alternativos que había visitado.

De pronto lo encontró. El recuerdo perfecto. El primero.

Draco se sorprendió al ver que recogía la primera redoma de todas. Por la fecha, sabía que había sido el primer viaje tras el fallecimiento de su esposo. ¿La habría escogido al azar, por ser la original? ¿O acaso lo había elegido por otra razón?

Tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso mientras Harry lo tomaba y lo vertía en el pensadero con ayuda de su varita. No estaba preparado para verle con otra persona, aunque en parte fuera una versión de sí mismo. Intentó aplastar sus celos dentro de sus puños apretados, hasta que Harry le tendió la mano con intención de saltar juntos en su propia memoria. ¿Pretendía verla con él?

Tragándose su incertidumbre, entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre al que seguiría al fin del mundo. De cualquier mundo.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Ni toda la tensión que sentía le hizo estar preparado para lo que se encontró. Nada más lejos de lo que esperaba. Caos, terror, hostilidad. Estaban en medio de una batalla.

— Perdona, debería de haberte avisado —le gritó Harry, apartándole del campo abierto y llevándole del brazo hasta unos árboles apartados.

Cuando se recuperó, rápidamente gracias a su entrenamiento, observó con más atención su entorno. Parecían encontrarse en las cercanías de la ribera de un río. El mortero que no abría boquetes en el suelo, caía sobre el agua salpicando un radio considerable a su alrededor. Decenas de hombres corrían buscando refugio en vista del brutal ataque. Por las armas que portaban en sus manos, sabía que eran muggles. Y a pesar de haber luchado contra ellos en su realidad, y de saber que aquello no era más que un recuerdo, se sintió mal por no poder ayudarles de algún modo. El soldado en él había aprendido de la camaradería y el compañerismo que se creaba en batalla.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó a Harry, que silencioso a su lado le había dado tiempo para recobrarse de la súbita impresión.

— En Arnhem. Países Bajos. Segunda guerra mundial de muggles contra muggles.

— En mi mundo no tuvieron más que una. En la segunda mundial se unieron para luchar contra los magos.

Harry tomó su mano y se la apretó, compasivo. Sabía lo que había pasado, habían pasado suficientes veladas hablando de ello con un vaso de alcohol en la mano.

Empujó de él hacia un grupo de árboles algo lejano, donde sabía se encontraba él años atrás, mucho más afectado por lo que veía a su alrededor que Draco.

Estaba vestido con un uniforme marrón, sucio y desgarrado. Era obvio que llevaba días luchando, tenía heridas cerradas con sangre reseca, cerca de otras que aún sangraban. Su pelo era un desastre, aún más de lo habitual, mechones resecos asomando por debajo de un casco aplanado.

Cuando Draco le divisó no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de sorpresa.

— ¡Estás…!

— En un estado lamentable, lo sé —respondió Harry, que no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto hasta que había visitado el pensadero con la memoria.

— No, es que… eres tú. Es tu rostro… Cuesta hacerse a la idea de que es otra persona.

— En realidad soy yo el que está ocupando ese cuerpo ahora. Y pronto te verás a ti mismo. Por allí. Observa.

No tardó mucho en aparecer el Draco de ese universo. También era soldado. De más graduación a juzgar por su uniforme. Sobre todo por su estado; impoluto, sin mancha o rasgadura.

— ¡Teniente Hill! ¿Qué hace al raso? —gritó el flamante militar por encima del rumor de proyectiles y explosivos—. ¡A cubierto!

— ¿Tú eres Hill?

— Eso parece. Estaba en shock, era la primera vez que le veía, veía su rostro, después de su muerte —confesó, disculpando la conmoción que parecía sufrir su alter ego, totalmente estático mientras se dejaba empujar por esa aparición.

Draco se acercó a las dos figuras que se alejaban, intentando observar de cerca a su yo en esa realidad. No era un parecido clónico, había diferencias reconocibles entre los dos. Por lo que podía apreciar por debajo del casco, su pelo era varios tonos más oscuro que el suyo, aún siendo rubio. Su piel era más oscura, y más envejecida a pesar de que era palpablemente más joven que él.

Estaba tan concentrado observando lo que le diferenciaba de ese hombre, que la escena que se produjo a continuación le pilló desprevenido.

Un sonido grave e intenso se acercó, cada vez más potente. Sus tímpanos dolían aún cuando él estaba presenciando una memoria. Se acercaba una bomba mortero, podía reconocerlas aunque fueran diferentes de las que él había escapado en su realidad. Cogió a Harry y lo apartó instintivamente, olvidando que estaban dentro de un recuerdo.

Imitando su gesto, Henry Hill empujó el cuerpo del militar rubio y lo parapetó con el suyo propio. Que recibió todo el impacto en pleno pecho.

Gritos, sangre, agitación. De soldados cercanos que habían sido alcanzados en esa nueva descarga. De Draco Malfoy, sujeto apenas por un calmado Harry. De Frederic Dutton Frost, que temblaba y gritaba con Henry entre sus brazos.

— Te he salvado —decía Harry, dentro del cuerpo moribundo que había ocupado a través del velo—. Esta vez te he salvado —repetía, una y otra vez, con una sonrisa maníaca en su cara.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? —le preguntó Draco a su Harry—. No moriste, ¿verdad? Si hubieses muerto en esta realidad…

— No podría haber vuelto. Calla. Y escucha.

— Sí, sí… siempre me salvas —estaba diciendo Frederic, arrodillado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de su amigo entre sus brazos—. Siempre lo haces. Y lo seguirás haciendo. No me dejes…

Entonces se acercó a ellos otro soldado, con un uniforme algo distinto. Habló en un idioma extranjero, a lo que Frederic le contestó en su misma lengua. Habiéndose entendido, obviamente el hombre había ofrecido su ayuda, entre los dos levantaron es desmadejado cuerpo y con cuidado lo arrastraron hasta un árbol cercano, camuflado apenas por unos arbustos.

— ¿No soy inglés? —preguntó Draco, que junto a Harry había seguido a esas sombras del pasado.

— Sí lo eres —contestó Harry sonriendo, percatándose de que el soldado que había en Draco ya se había identificado con su alter ego—. Un paracaidista inglés, de la primera división aerotransportada. Un _Red Devil_ —apuntó, señalando la boina granate que sobresalía del bolsillo de ambos soldados—. El otro no lo es, pertenece a otro escuadrón. El 164 de la RAF. Argentinos voluntarios.

— ¿Argentinos? Estaban lejos de casa —se admiró Draco.

— Sí, pero igualmente lucharon por defender una causa que creían justa, aunque su país fuera neutral y no estuviera envuelto en la contienda. No todos los muggles son malos, Draco.

— Lo sé. Lo sé —confesó, dedicando un pensamiento a su propio Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. ¿Y tú, cómo sabes eso?

— Presta atención ahora —reclamó su atención sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la memoria.

El otro soldado se había ido, dejando solos a sus yos alternativos. Frederic había quedado apoyado contra el gran tronco de un árbol, con el cuerpo de Henry entre sus piernas. Lo sujetaba con cuidado por la cintura. Ahora la pechera de su uniforme ya estaba completamente teñida de rojo. En su delirio el hombre repetía una y otra vez que había logrado su objetivo, como si fuera un mantra.

—¿Henry? —preguntó Frederic, de pronto más cauteloso que preocupado—. ¿Henry, puedes oírme?

No hubo reacción ni respuesta alguna.

Entonces, después de mirar a su alrededor con atención, el rubio militar llevó su mano hacia sus botas, cerradas por encima de los pantalones al estilo paracaidista, y sacó algo fino y alargado de ellas.

En un primer momento Draco pensó que era un cuchillo, al ser un lugar en el que normalmente se escondían las armas de mano. Se movió hacia delante, olvidando de nuevo que aquello no era más que un recuerdo y no podía modificar nada de lo allí ocurrido. Harry le retuvo, con una pequeña sonrisa que pasó desapercibida en la tensión del momento.

Entonces fue cuando Draco distinguió al fin lo que había sacado de su bota. Era una varita. ¡Era una varita!

— ¿Soy un mago? ¿Es un mago? —preguntó excitado, como si hubiera peligro real de que Henry, y por lo tanto Harry, pudiera llegar a morir.

— Ssssh… Observa.

En efecto, el militar de más alto rango parecía ser un mago. Realizó un par de gestos y susurró unos hechizos que quedaron apagados entre los cada vez más lejanos estallidos. Al instante Henry Hill pareció mejorar. Su respiración se relajó, recuperó el color en su rostro, sus ojos se enfocaron.

— ¿Draco? —murmuró el Teniente, aún recuperándose—. Eh… ¿Capitán? —corrigió Harry, identificando las dos rayas paralelas de su uniforme.

— Está bien, Henry, no pasa nada. Puedes llamarme Frederic, estamos solos. Pero tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí, van a evacuar la zona.

— Pero… estoy herido…

— No, no lo estás. Por poco, hemos tenido suerte. La sangre… es de otro soldado, uno que estabas ayudando. Tú y tus heroicidades, mira que te digo siempre que vayas con cuidado. Podrías haber aceptado hace tiempo ese puesto en el batallón, entonces estarías a mi lado. Ya sabes que a los de inteligencia nos tienen a buen recaudo, no se arriesgan tanto con nuestras vidas.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Había venido a avisarte de que iban a volar el puente.

— ¿Te has arriesgado… por mí? —preguntó Harry emocionado.

— Sabes que me preocupas. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Henry. Eres… eres como mi hermano.

— ¿Como tu hermano? —repitió Draco, con un claro tono de alivio en su voz.

— Hermanos en armas. Seguro que estás familiarizado con el término —contestó Harry, sabiendo que ese alivio lo habían provocado los celos.

Draco asintió, con la cabeza. Lo conocía. Había experimentado esa sensación con sus compañeros de lucha. Y aún así, no les había abrazado del modo en que ese tal Frederic estaba abrazando a Henry. Aún protegiéndole, manteniéndole apoyado contra su pecho.

Dolía ver eso, ver a alguien tan parecido a Harry en otros brazos. Aunque técnicamente no fuera Harry, y técnicamente ese tal Frederic fuera él en otro universo.

— Draco. Draco, vámonos… —le dijo entonces Harry.

— ¿A dónde? Si aún no se ha acabado el recuerdo…

— No sucede mucho más. Me llevó a la enfermería. Me contó un montón de cosas sobre la guerra, sobre misiones mal planeadas y muertes sin sentido. Vámonos.

— ¿De verdad no quieres…?

— Quiero volver a casa. Contigo.

Salieron del recuerdo abrazados, y así se quedaron, al lado del pensadero.

Draco empezó a hociquear a Harry, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viviendo. Al fin era aceptado entre esos brazos que tanto había ansiado. Rozó su cara contra el pálido cuello, olfateando, grabando ya ese particular olor como uno de sus favoritos, junto al olor del champú de Scorpius.

— Draco… —susurró Harry, decidido a poner el freno. Solo una última vez más—. Escucha. Te quiero aquí, conmigo. En esta realidad. Y no para que sustituyas a _mi_ Draco. Quiero que entiendas eso…

— Lo sé. Y sé que no podría hacerlo, nada podría reemplazar un amor tan grande. Pero podemos crear algo nuevo juntos, Harry. ¿No te das cuenta al ver las etiquetas de esas botellitas? Estamos hecho el uno para el otro. En tantos universos que se ha convertido en axioma. Eso es una garantía mayor de la que tienen muchas parejas. —Harry ahogó una risa contra su cuello—. En serio. Este año ha sido como un sueño para mí. Recuperar a mi padre. Conocer a mi madre. Descubrir a Scorpius. Recobrar mi magia. Pero lo más importante de todo ha sido encontrarte a ti, Harry. Conocerte. Enamorarme de ti.

Si había tenido dudas antes, Draco las desarmó con sus dulces palabras.

Por primera vez indujo él un beso. Uno largo, profundo, lleno de confesiones y sentimiento. Y no se quedó ahí. Siguió demostrándole con su boca que ya no se contendría más, que había comprendido al fin, por el miedo a perderle, que no valía la pena contener lo que hacía tiempo que había empezado a sentir.

Draco no se quedó estático. No era su estilo. Devolvió beso por beso, algo comedido al principio. Poco después, al notar que Harry se había entregado al final, empezó a corresponder con la misma pasión. Le ofreció su lengua como hacía tiempo le había entregado su mente.

Pasaron un rato tanteando, saboreándose mutuamente, redescubriendo un nuevo modo de relacionarse. Trastabillando llegaron al viejo sofá de Harry, donde cayeron uno sobre el otro. Durante minutos estuvieron luchando silenciosamente por el control, por la posición dominante. Mientras tanto sus cuerpos se rozaban, sus manos tanteaban enardecidas.

Harry acabó venciendo, quizás porque Draco no estaba poniendo toda su voluntad en ganar. Su estilo podía ser otro, pero esa primera vez no iba a poner en peligro lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Ya habría tiempo para rendir a Harry con su conocimiento, tal y como le había prometido un año antes.

Así que se dejó. Con esfuerzo permitió que le desabrochara la ropa, la camisa, el pantalón. Que besara y adorara su cuerpo, que lo reconociera.

— Harry, déjame… —no pudo evitar rogar al final, ya con su miembro fuera de la ropa interior. Y dentro de una cálida y húmeda boca—. Déjame…

—No —contestó este con firmeza—. No hoy.

Y así fue. Ese día, esa noche especial, Draco se derramó por vez primera en la talentosa boca de su amante. Harry apenas necesitó unas pocas de sus firmes caricias.

Saciados y emocionalmente agotados, se quedaron dormidos allí mismo, tras la charla más íntima que habían tenido, donde hablaron más del futuro que del pasado. De un nuevo futuro juntos, ellos dos y su familia.

Lucius les encontró de ese modo, abrazados y medio desnudos en el viejo sofá, al lado del pensadero.

En el suelo, la primera redoma que Harry había rellenado.

**Halloween 1995**

**Frederic Dutton Frost**

*{©lyra_nude} 


End file.
